Poke'mon Remix: Season 1
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Ashlyn Ketchum has just started her poke'mon journey along her poke'mon Rai and Shade.Watch as she battles her way to the top alongside Morty, Brock, and Nochidai.But she better watch out as Team Rocket is lurking in the shadows.More inside.
1. Episode 1: Start of a Journey part 1

A/N. This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. I warn you now that if you don't like it when people gender bend characters or the show poke'mon then please leave. This is a Fem!Ash poke'mon fanfic. Depending on the content, flames with either be used to cook my dinner or will be taken into consideration.

Summary: Ashlyn Ketchum has started her journey as a poke'mon trainer with her poke'mon partners Rai, a Pikachu, and Shade, a Haunter. Watch as she battles her way to the top alongside Morty, Brock, and Misty. But watch out for the evil Team Rocket lurking in the shadows! Fem!AshxMorty, Mistyx?, Brockx? (he may not be paired with anyone at all.) Fem!Ash has a strange ability that is shows up when she battles.

Disclaimer: All characters except for any OCs belong to Nintendo and TV Tokyo. Trust me, if I owned poke'mon the main character would be a girl and the show would probably not be as popular and long running as it is currently.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><em>'Poke'mon Thoughttelepathy'  
><em>**(_Poke'speak translation_)  
>"Human Speak"<br>_'Human Thought'  
><em>_Poke'Dex  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 1: Start of a Journey part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Ketchum Home-<p>

"Ashlyn Ketchum, you better wake up or else you'll miss out on picking your first poke'mon!" came the yell of one Delilah Ketchum as she stood at the foot of the stairs. She did not have to wait long as the resounding crash and thumps of her ten year old daughter rushing about came echoing through the house. In less then 15 minutes Ashlyn was running out the door.

"Sorry mom, gotta go! SEE YA!" came Ashlyn's frantic cry as she all but sprinted down the dirt road toward Prof. Oaks' lab. All Delilah could do was laugh while she stared at a picture sitting on a table next to her.

"Heh heh, just like her father."

* * *

><p>Prof. Oaks Laboratory-<p>

"MADE IT!" Ashlyn cried as she pumped her fist in the air. Her celebration was cut short, however, as a mocking laughter came from behind her.

"Grr! Gary Oak! Quit laughing at me!" the young girl demanded as she turned toward her archrival.

"Ha! Even YOU have to admit that was pathetic, Ashie-Girl! Why did you even show up any way? All the starter poke'mon have been taken already. You should just go home!" came the boy's spiteful remark. Gary Oak was the grandson of Prof. Oak and had known Ashlyn since they were babies. He had always been better then her at most things, and had no problem rubbing it in her face. Ashlyn hated him for it and wanted to prove to him that she could be just as good as him at anything, even better. What she didn't know was that Gary was actually more concerned for Ashlyn's safety then anything else. He knew Ashlyn was reckless and could at times take things a bit too far, and her going on a poke'mon journey was just asking for trouble. Now mind you he didn't have a crush on her but he did think of her as a little sister, and little sisters needed their big brothers to protect them, right? True Ashlyn was stronger then most girls her age, and was very independent, but she could still get herself hurt. Gary was brought out his thoughts as Ashlyn growled at him before turning away from him with a huff and stomping up the stairs and into his grandfathers lab. As she slammed the door closed, all Gary could do was shake his head and sigh.

"You know she'd probably listen to you if you'd stop antagonizing her." came the voice of a young boy from the shadows of a nearby tree. As Gary turned around to face the owner of the voice he smirked with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh like you do any better, Zeke!" he said as he walked over to a young boy with silver hair and green eyes.

"Heh, true. You got me there. Now lets go. I'd like to get to the next town before nightfall."

* * *

><p>Inside Prof. Oaks lab-<p>

"Hey Prof., please tell me you have a poke'mon for me." came Ashlyn's somber greeting as she walked up to an elderly man in a white lab coat. Prof. Oak sighed as he turned around and gently smiled at the young girl in front of him. He knew what he had to say would crush the girl's spirit, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry Ashlyn, dear. Really I am, but there are no starter poke'mon yet." he sighed again as he saw the girl visibly wilt in despair. Prof. Oak knew of Ashlyn's dream to be a poke'mon master and felt extremely bad for her.

"Oh please, Prof., I'll take anything! Please..." came her desperate plead as she put her hands in a begging motion. Prof. Oak sighed as his shoulder slumped while he thought. There were two poke'mon that he had left, butwouldn't they be too difficult for the young girl to handle. He looked at girl again and saw that she was practically near tears now. Prof. Oak finally caved in, sighing, as he seemed to be doing that lately, and walked over to a nearby shelf. As he reached for two particular pokeballs, he said to her,

"Well, there are two poke'mon I have that don't have a trainer yet. I recently caught them and wasn't actually planning on giving out either. But since you seem to be so dead set on this..._sigh_...here." Ashlyn perked up almost immediately as she gasped and ran over to the professer. He showed her two pokeballs. In his left hand, he held a pokeball that had a thunderbolt symbol on it, signifying that it contained an electric type of some sort, and in the right hand was a pokeball with a symbol that looked like a ghost on it. Ashlyn visibly trembled with excitement as Prof. Oak told her what resided in the pokeballs.

"The one in my left hand has a Pikachu in it, their not that easy to take care of as they don't take to humans very well. The other one has a Haunter. Haunters are a ghost type pokemon that is very mischievous and love to play pranks. Now you can't just suddenly switch because they're too difficult to handle Ashlyn, and you have to take good care of them. Do you understand Ashlyn?" he explained to the young girl who nodded in reply. She gently took the pokeball carrying the Pikachu and pressed the button to release it.

**"Pika!"** came the voice as a small, yellow mouse like poke'mon with a thunderbolt-shaped tail stood in front of her. Red cheeks sparking away with a look in it's eyes that were just daring you to get on it's bad side. Ashley smiled gently as she got down to it's level and slowly put her hand out. The Pikachu eyed her suspiciously, before sniffing her hand. It backed away and eyed her some more before finally seeming satisfied with what it saw. It suddenly clammered onto the girls shoulder and rubbed it's cheek against hers, showing that it greatlly approved of Ashlyn and was happy to go along with her. Prof. Oak smiled slowly as he got over the initial shock caused by the Pikachu's behavoir and was about to speak when the pokeball in his right hand started to shake and tremble. Suddenly the Haunter that was inside of the pokeball came out. It stared intently at Ashlyn before floating down to her eye level and giving her a hug. As Haunter released Ashlyn from it's impromptu show of affection, a thought popped into Prof. Oaks' head. He smiled, beaming from ear to ear as he approached Ashlyn, handing her Haunter's pokeball.

"Well, it appears that you get not one but two poke'mon Ashlyn. Since both seem to like you so much why don't you take the both of them with you. This probably shouldn't be so surprising as you always seemed to have a knack for ghost- and electric- type pokemon." He started as he walked over to a table near an expensive computer. He picked up a rectangular object. "Do you want to give them nicknames or not?" he continued as he handed her the object he had picked up. She got a thoughtful look for a moment as she took the object from the professer. She looked at both poke'mon who nodded their head in consent, then looked back at Prof. Oak.

"Yep!" Ashlyn replied enthusiastically before pointing at Pikachu "Pikachu is Rai, and Haunter will be Shade." she replied with a nod of her head, as if saying that there would be no questions what-so-ever on the poke'mons' new names. Pikachu and Haunter both nodded their heads in agreement, very pleased with their new owners choice of names. Ashlyn had a smile on her face stretching from ear to ear, before she looked back at the object in her hand. It was,as she had observed before, a rectangular object. It was some sort of electronic, red in color and looked kinda like a video game in her eyes. "Prof., what is this?" she asked suddenly. The Prof. smiled happily and explained.

"That, Ashlyn, is a Poke'dex. It will help keep track of all the poke'mon that you meet and/or capture on your journey. Haunter and Pikachu are already recorded on it. All you have to do is press this button here-" he showed Ashlyn which button to press to activate the poke'dex"-and then point it at the poke'mon in question. It will tell you all the information on that poke'mon. Now remember that it can't give you info on a poke'mon that has yet to be discovered or not from this region. It can also tell you what moves your poke'mon knows. Now for the most important thing for a poke'mon trainer to have next to their poke'mon: pokeballs." he said, he then handed her six pokeballs which she then put in her backpack for when they were necessary,"You can only carry six poke'mon at a time Ashlyn. When you reach your limit, the pokeball you used will be teleported back to my lab where the poke'mon inside will be kept safe and sound. If you want to use it you have to go to a pokemon center and switch it out for a poke'mon you're already carrying with you." Ashlyn nodded as she smiled at professer to show that she understood what he was saying. Pro. Oak then went on to explain a few more things about poke'mon and being a poke'mon trainer before he finally let Ashlyn go home with her new poke'mon.

* * *

><p>Later infront of Ashlyn's home-<p>

"Oh Ashlyn, I'm so proud of you!" Delilah cooed as she admired her daughters poke'mon. Ashlyn scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously at her mother's behavior.

"Yeah, thanks mom." she smiled bashfully as she pet Rai the Pikachu's head. Shade, her Haunter,laughed teasingly at her, causing her to growl in a playful warning at him. He just grined mischievously at her in return while Rai laughed at their behavior.

"Oh yes, I just remembered!" Delilah suddenly spoke with a clap of her hands, "Ashlyn, I made some new clothes for you while you were out at Prof. Oaks'. Why don't you go upstairs and change into them." she suggested as her daughter smiled thankfully at her. She hugged her mother in thanks and ran into the house and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the living room-<p>

Ashlyn had just come from upstairs and was now modeling her new clothes for her mother and poke'mon.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked as she gave a twirl to further show off her outfit. Ashlyn was wearing a slightly baggy, long-sleeved jacket which was unzipped, showing off the white, slim, short-sleeved, hooded dress underneath. The jacket was mainly a deep blue with pockets that were big enough for her to stuff her hands in. The sleeves, which somewhat covered her hands, were a near white blue. She was also wearing a black leggings with dark blue and white tennis-shoes adorning her feet. Her shoulder-length and slightly unruly, black hair was being held back by a red and white baseball cap with a green triangle on it. Ashlyn's audience applauded and cheered as she gave another twirl before walking up to her mother.

"Oh Ashlyn, they fit perfectly!" Delilah declared as she gave her daughter another once-over before handing her a dark grey backpack, "This should have all the supplies you need for your journey including the six pokeballs Prof. Oak gave you. Now it's time to go. Remember I love you and to call me when you get to the nearest poke'mon center, understand?" the young girls' mother asked as she hugged her. Ashlyn nodded taking the backpack and slinging it over her shoulders. She kissed her mother on the cheek as Rai climbed onto her left shoulder and Shade shrunk down and disappeared into her hat.

"Bye mom! I love you! and don't worry, I'll be fine!" the young poke'mon trainer called as she left the house and ran down the road toward Viridian City.

* * *

><p>AN. Well first chapters done. Hope you liked it. Please rate and reply. You don't have to though. And sorry if it's short, I did the best I could. The second chapter should be coming soon. As you can see Ashlyn acts very different from her male counterpart, I wil try to incorporate Ash's rash and reckless personality, along with his unpredictableness in battles. She will be in my opinion, a bit smarter than Ash though.


	2. Episode 2: Start of a Journey part 2

A/N. Hello, I had nothing better to do so I decided to add the second chapter to Ashlyn Ketchum: Poke'mon Trainer. In this chapter, Ashlyn gets attacked by a flock of Spearows, and finally meets Morty. Of course, she doesn't know that he's a gym leader from Johto. Note: I will NOT be doing the stupid motto because, A. it's tedious and B. I even don't remember the original. Flames will be either used to cook my dinner or taken into consideration based on content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All characters belong to Nintendo (USA) and TV Tokyo (Japan). If I did Ash would be a girl, and the story probably wouldn't be so popular.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 2: Start of a Journey part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Route 1 in the afternoon-<p>

Ashlyn, Rai, and Shade (who was hiding in her hat) were headed for Viridian City. Earlier that day Ashlyn had gotten her first poke'mon, Thunder, a pikachu and a Haunter that she now called Shade, from Prof. Oak. Her mom had made her new clothes, which fit perfectly, after she had introduced her poke'mon to her. Now the small group was walking along the dusty, dirt road of Route 1. She whistled away contently as Shade snoozed away underneath her hat, and Thunder observed their surroundings.

_Rustle-rustle-rustle_! Thunder had suddenly become very alert. The Electric Mouse poke'mon was looking at the tall grass near where they were walking and began growling. **"PIKA!**(_Who's there!_)**" **her cheeks began to spark, warning Ashlyn of something dangerous that was nearby and causing Shade to stir from under her hat.

"Rai? Is something there?" She glance curiously as the tall grass began to shake. Shade came out from under her hat and floated protectively in front of her, ready to defend his trainer from any danger, human or otherwise. Rai was not far behind him. Ashlyn tired of waiting to see what came out of it picked up a small rock off the road and chucked into the trembling grass. She heard it hit with a thunk which was soon followed by the infuriated cry of a bird poke'mon.

**"SPEAROW!**(_Stupid brat! You'll pay for that!_)**" **There was no question of how angry it was as a Spearow suddenly flew out. Ashlyn brought out her Poke'dex and pointed it at the flying-type.

_Spearow: The Tiny Bird Poke'mon  
>Type: NormalFlying  
>They attack in flocks and anger easily. They are very protective of their territories.<em>

'_Uh oh..._' though Ashlyn as she heard the last part. Any hope she and her poke'mon had of winning this had just been shot down as, like the Poke'dex had said, a huge flock of Spearow had shown up not long after. Ashlyn sweatdropped as she noticed that despite the numbers that they were up against, her poke'mon showed no signs of backing down. Ashlyn was about to do what she thought to be the sensible thing and run, when she got a better look at Rai and Shade. The look in their eyes and the posture of their bodies told Ashlyn that they weren't about to give up and runaway. '_Rai and Shade are prepared to fight them, but I just wanted to run away... NO! If I run from this then I'll run away from everything that I deem dangerous, and that's NO WAY to LIVE!_' Ashlyn thought with a new determination corsing through her veins. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, steeling herself for what would be her very first REAL poke'mon battle alongside her friends and possibly one of her most difficult. Suddenly her eye started to glow to different colors. The right one was a mystifying, but ominous purple while her left was an electrified yellow, seeping with outright defiance. She pointed her finger towards her opponents, while her poke'mon crouched in preperation for their trainer's command...

* * *

><p>By a river not too far from Ashlyn's location-<p>

_rustle-rustle_...**" Gen gengar! **_(Boss, you need to come see this!)_**"**came the urgent sounding call of a purple poke'mon with glowing red eyes and cheshire grin across it's face. A young man sitting against a nearby tree seemingly asleep, noticed that the poke'mon seemed to look concerned. Despite the constant grin on the poke'mon's face it was obvious that there was something urgent that needed his attention.

"Gengar,what's the matter buddy?" the young man spoke worriedly as he rushed over towards the Gengar. Instead of replying it rushed off towards the direction it had come from, it's trainer hot on it's tail.

* * *

><p>"Rai! Use Thundershock! Shade use Shadow Punch!" She commanded. The battle had started. This was their first ever battle, and despite how inexperienced they were, both Shade and Rai were doing unnaturally well. Their attacks were powerful as they decimated the flock of Spearow. While her poke'mon were doing just fine, Ashlyn was tiring quickly, though she had no idea as to why. The glow in her eyes dimmed as they regained their original color. Suddenly a Spearow let loose a powerful Gust, hoping to take down at least one of Ashlyn's poke'mon. Rai ducked, the move missing the tip of her ears by an inch, as it carried on to hit Shade. It was not to be though, as Shade had stopped the attack with a powerful psychic, then threw it back at the flock. This continued until Ashlyn was beyond exhaustion. She was barely standing when all but the first Spearow had fallen. The battle was seemingly over, when suddenly the Spearow began to glow. It slowly began to grow and change shape. Ashlyn knew this wasn't good as she realized that the Spearow was evolving.<p>

"Oh no!" she called collapsing to her knees, her legs were not able to hold her weight up any longer. Rai and Shade had moved back and closer to their trainer, knowing full well that this battle was officially lost now. The poke'mon both knew that their trainer was special, and in more then just human way. She had an ability that allowed her to boost the powers of any and all ghost-,electric-, and normal- type poke'mon, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Of course, their trainer was unaware of this ability of hers, though it had not gone unnoticed by both friends and family, she had never used it before, and of course would tire quickly because she had no practice or control. They knew that they had to wrap the battle up quickly or Ashlyn would pass out, they had been to slow however, and now Ashlyn couldn't boost their powers anymore, literally turning them into sitting ducks! Of course, they hadn't chosen to be so complacent with the girl because of her powers. Rai and Shade couldn't have cared less about their trainers special abilities or powers. They just liked her, she was pleasant and friendly to around. The powers were just an added bonus. Frankly, the two felt bad for the young girl. If the wrong person found out. It could be disasterous.

Ashlyn pointed her Poke'dex at the new poke'mon...

_Fearow: The Beak Poke'mon  
>Type: NormalFlying  
>Fearow is the evolved form of Spearow. Highly terratorial and quick to anger, along with their powerful beaks, make them a dangerous foe.<em>

Ashlyn gulped in dread as the Poke'dex finished giving her the info. Shade and Rai moved close to their trainer, all three closing their eyes in preperation for pain, as the Fearow prepared an attack.

"Gengar, SHADOW BALL!"

* * *

><p>AN. so what did you guys think? Rate and Reply!


	3. Episode 3: Team Rocket Appears!

A/N:Well, here's the third episode of Poke'mon Remix:Season 1. Everybody's favorite failures show up at the Viridian Poke'mon Center hoping to swipe some poke'mon for their boss. And they may just succeed, that is unless Morty and Ashlyn have anything to say about it. And what's this? Meowth is having doudts about staying with Team Rocket? Anyway, I would also like to thank Pure Gamer for his/her kind review of my story. I really appreciate what you said and I will try to get update as often as possible. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there is something you would like to see or that is bothering you and I will gladly try to fix it to the best of my abilities.

P.s. Depending on content, flames will either be taken into consideration...or used to cook my dinner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All rights belong to Nintendo and TV Tokyo. I'm just a sad, desperate fanfiction authur who wishes she owned it. In fact she wishes she owned a lot of things out there. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the view point, she does not. And I'm going on another tangent...

OK! Begin Story NOW!

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex or sound effects  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 3: Team Rocket Appears!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"<em>

An black, pulsating ball of condensed energy followed the command almost immediately after. Ashlyen looked toward the source of the sudden attack. Relief visibly appearent on her features as she saw a young boy, three or four years older then her, standing a little ways behind her. He had a purple, bi-pedal, poke'mon with striking red eyes in front of him. A cheshire grin practically split it's face in two as it watched the ghost-type move impact with a satifying _boom_, sending the Fearow flying backwards for some distance. As it impacted in ground with a huge thump, it was painfully obvious to Ashlyn and her poke'mon, that it was not getting back up for a rematch anytime soon. Ashlyn pointed her Poke'dex at the new poke'mon...

_Gengar: The Shadow Poke'mon  
>Type: GhostPoison  
>Gengar is the final evolved form of Ghastly and evolves from the poke'mon Haunter. It is very mischievous and uses it's abilities to cause havock and prank unsuspecting passerbys. It is almost always seen grinning.<em>

The boy walked up to Ashlyn as he admired his Gengar's handiwork. He shrugged it off as he held out his hand for Ashlyn to take.

"Yow, that was close...you alright?" he asked as he helped Ashlyn onto her feet. She stood, albeit shakily, and smiled at her rescuer.

"Yeah, thanks for the help there. If it weren't for you, well, I don't really want to think about what it would have done to me, let alone my poke'mon. Heh." She gave a tired laugh, obviously exhausted from the battle. "My name's Ashlyn, these are my starter poke'mon Shade-" she pointed at the Haunter,"-and Rai." she then pointed at the Pikachu that had climbed onto her left shoulder at some point during their interaction. The boy smiled at Ashlyn and her poke'mon, thinking that though it was unheard of for trainers to have more then one starter poke'mon, she seemed to go about it like this was normal. The boy's Gengar came closer to Shade and the two began to converse with each other, Rai joining in not long afterwards.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morty. This is my partner Gengar." **"Gen **(_Yo!_)**" **the Shadow Poke'mon greeted,diverting it's attention to acknowledge Ashlyn only for a second, before going back to it's exciting little chat with Rai and Shade. "The Poke'mon Center for Viridian City isn't that far from our location. Your obviously to tired to get there by yourself safely, and I would personally feel a lot better if you let me go with you to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. Besides, I was headed there originally, so it works out. So how about it, mind putting up with me and Gengar for a while?" he offered. Ashlyn didn't take long to reply.

"Sure!" she nodded her head in agreement as she followed Morty toward civilization, their poke'mon not too far behind.

* * *

><p>A warehouse at the northeastern part of Viridian City-<p>

Three shadowy figures stood in a small, extremely tight circle. Two were definitely human without a doudt, but the third was far smaller; the size of a two or three year old. It was obviously not human as, even though it stood on two legs, it had features of a cat, and spoke with a slightly inhuman accent. A poke'mon.

"So when we're sure that every one of those suckers are asleep or unaware, we break into the Poke'mon Center and steal all those juicy poke'mon. Hightail it out of there, and give them all to the boss!" the voice was that of a female. Said person, had a growing smirk on her face, getting increasingly smug at the thought of all those people sitting in there, with their poke'mon either in their pokeballs or outside enjoying the day with their trainers, none the wiser to the horrible plan that was stirring in her and her partners' heads. The other human of the group gave a sharp nod of agreement, feeling that this plan, though really simple, could not fail. tThe person opened their mouth to speak,

"That's a great plan. We just have to time it right so that no one realizes what's going on before it's too late! GENIOUS!" this time, the voice was without a doudt, male, as said man stood to his full height bringing his hand into a fist infront of his chest, just imagining the praise the threesome would get from their boss after this latest heist. Neither of the two knew about the third member's thoughts. As he contemplated their latest idea, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept eating away at him. Guilt, he realized this, and though he didn't want to, the young poke'mon agreed with both of his partners, albeit hesistantly. Without either noticing the poke'mon's strange behavior, they set about making preperations for their opperation that night.

* * *

><p>Night time: Viridian City Poke'mon Center-<p>

Ashlyn and Morty had arrived at the Poke'mon Center four or fiver hours ago, and were now both sound asleep in their seperate rooms, or at least Ashlyn was. orty had yet to fall asleep and was currently thinking over that day's events. He had been minding his own business, his Gengar exploring about when appearently spotted a young girl and her two poke'mon battling it out with a huge flock of angry Spearow. She at first, had seemed to be about to run away, but had clearly changed her mind, preparing to give out commands to the poke'mon standing readily in front of her. What had caught his attention was not the fact that she hada gengar, even though Morty hiself was a ghost-type trainer, it was that she had suddenly started to emit some strange type of power that seemed to power up her own poke'mon. The girl had done well at first and her poke'mon had managed to take down or scare off all but one of the numerous Spearows that were assaulting them, but the girl was quickly tiring and her poke'mon's sudden power boost was slowly disappearing on the, and when the last Spearow evolved Morty knew he had to do something. The two poke'mon that the girl had couldn't possibly hope to defeat an evolved poke'mon at their current level and with their trainer too tired to give commands let alone running away, were quickly diminishing to zero. The thought of any action hadn't occured to young boy at all when his mouth decided to act for him and gave out an attack command, his loyal partner and oldest friend, Gengar, obeying almost immediately. He really hadn't actually intended on taking out the poke'mon, and actually wanted to just take the girl and her poke'mon and escape. He hadn't even actually thought about even going _with _her, but alas, soething inside him just wouldn't let him leave without at least getting the young girl's name; Ashlyn. He decided that since he already knew her name and hadn't gotten himself this involved already he might as well see it through to the end, and without much more hesitation or thought, offered to take the girl and her poke'mon to Viridian City. He hadn't really intended to stay but the girl, Ashlyn, convinced him to stay and talk with her. Morty quickly found that the more he talked with Ashlyn, the ore he wanted to stay by her side and accompany her on her journey. She was friendly and open-hearted, not at all weirded out by (in his own mind) his strange behavior. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice it, opting for telling him more about herself and her poke'mon rather then bothering him with a mountain of questions he didn't want to answer. She, naturally, asked him the occasional question about himself, and when he showed physically or spoke his uncomfortableness with said question, she did not push it, either coming up some realistic answer herself or, with surprising ease, smoothly changed the topic back to herself, idly mentioning something about the enviroment surrounding them that seemed quite random to help distract him from it. He had begun an inner battle with himself over his next course of action when a sudden, and honestly quite loud, explosion resounding through the Poke'mon Center, shaking the very building to it's core.

* * *

><p>Viridian City's Poke'mon Center: front lobby-<p>

"Heheh, that was perfect! But the idiots will wake up soon if we don't hurry!" called a shady female with long violet red hair, her hair was slicked back to the point that it was obvious that she used way too much hairspray and gel. Next to her was a man around the same age with short purple hair. He nodded as he acknowledged what she had said and pick up his pace in grabbing the many pokeballs from their shelves. A cat-like poke'mon with a golden coin at the center of it's forehead was standing on it's hindlegs as if it were human, watching the pair warily as it occasionally and with great hesitation on it's part, placed the pokeball in a bag next to it. It looked very unsure with what it was doing and seemed to want to be anywhere else but it's current location. It jumped and hid behind the nearest shelf at the electronic door suddenly slid open, the Viridian Nurse Joy standing in the doorway, Chansey standing protectiviely in front of her.

"Stop right there! What do you two think you're doing?" she demanded, clearly upset with the group. The man quirked an eyebrow thinking that she had counted one head short and began to look around for their third member, the woman ignored her and instead opted for an obnoxious (not in her mind) introduction, seeing what his female partner was about to do, the man quickly got into position figuring that their missing partner would at least appear for this.

"Prepare for trouble,  
>Make it double,<br>To proctect the world from devistation,  
>To unit all peoples within our nation,<br>To denounce the evils of Truth and Love,  
>To extend our reach to the stars above,<br>Jessie-  
>And James-<br>...-" an unexpected silence halted the twos ranting as they looked around for a certain cat poke'mon that seemed to have gone MIA on them at that very moment. They soon realized that they couldn't see nor find hide nor hair of their co-worker as they quickly became irritated...

"MEOWTH, you stupid thing! Where the heck are you!" the obnoxious woman, Jessie, screeched out, huffing as she put her hands on her hips. She was clearly irrate with said poke'mon's appearant decision to embarass her and her partner James. She started to tap her foot impatiently, completely forgetting about Nurse Joy and Chansey. James though, was a bit more patient as he gave the room another once over before quickly spoting a creamy tail that ended in a curl, the tip being a rich chocolate brown. He walked over to it and grabbed the owner by the scruff of their neck, carrying the depressed poke'mon back over to Jessie and placing it on the floor in front of her. The poke'mon itself, a Meowth, was cowering from the tall human, sitting akwardily on all four of it's legs as it stared timidly at the seething woman in front of it. Said woman was trying to not strangle the poor thing, and quite frankly coming close failing epically. She finally settled on shouting the poor thing into oblivion when she heard Nurse Joy shout a command of attack to the Chansey, which obeyed immediately,

"Chansey, use Egg Bomb!" it rang loud and clear, as Chansey prepared it's attack throwing the egg in it's pouch at the the two humans as Meowth took the chance to sneak out of range. When the smoke cleared Jessie and James were still standing, anger clear on the two's faces. They brought out two pokeballs, pressing the button causing it to enlarge. They chucked them into the air calling out the poke'mon's names as two bright lights flashed out from inside the contraption.

"Arbok! 'Weezing!' **GO**!" As the flashes cleared, two poison-type pokemon, a purple snake and a floating creature with so many holes it looked like swiss cheese. The thieves grinned maliciously as they ordered their poke'mon to return fire. "Use Poison Sting!" the two poison-types fired at the same time, knocking Chansey out and into Nurse Joy. Meowth flinched as he watched the quick and merciless battle as the poor nurse and her poke'mon collapsed to the floor. It was obvious they weren't getting up again and as Meowth trembled in giult and fear, he wondered if what he was doing was right. He didn't have time to see where that particular train of thought led as a male voice, coming from someone who was clearly younger than James, shouted out.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TWO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, HUH!" Standing in the doorway was a young boy, a Gengar at his side with a young girl and two other poke'mon behind her, a Pikachu and Haunter. All were visibly angry, and the poke'mon were clearly ready to attack, whether their trainers ordered it or not. Jessie sneered at the two. She snidely replied, her face showing clear annoyance at their presence'.

"Well little _BOY_, if you want to get sent home crying to his mommy then by all means I'll be happy to accomodate you!" she clearly had no intention of holding back and didn't even make an attempt at hiding her extreme dislike for the pair. The young boy, Morty, sneered back, not intimidated in the least by this snippy old hag's behavior. The girl, Ashlyn, seemed to want to get around him and his Gengar. He realized she'd spotted something that seemed to garner her immediate attention, and normally he probably would have let her go, but this was a dangerous situation and she could get hurt if she just ran out and into the middle of a battlefield with hostile enemies on the otherside who wouldn't even think twice about attacking her to get to him and his poke'mon. Morty knew Ashlyn was strong, it showed clearly through her relationship with her poke'mon, but these were not people that you simply ignored in situations such as this because you could wind up seriously injured if not worse. Morty raised his hand slightly in a not-so-noticable gesture that she needed to stay put for now. She quietly did so, but with great reluctance. Clearly, whatever had her attention was important, but he had to hold firm in his decision. She backed up slightly before signaling something to the poke'mon behind her. Shade, her Haunter disappeared with a call of it's name while Rai, her Pikachu, jumped up next to Morty's Gengar, cheeks sparking away as it prepered to release a powerful electric attack.

"Too bad it won't be me leaving here crying like a baby huh? OLD HAG!" he yelled out the last two words, Jessie's face contorting in a look of rage as Morty's insult clearly struck of nerve. Jessie now seethed visibly as she screeched out a command, James , though slowly, followed after.

As Meowth watched the battle commence something touched his shoulder causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned toward the source of the touch, and saw the Haunter that had disappeared earlier, now floating next to him. It clearly wanted something, and Shade, seeing the Meowth notice that spoke up,

**"Haunter haunt, haunter! **(_Hey. I don't know if you're with those goons or not but you clearly don't want to be here. C'mon, my trainer wanted me to bring you to her._)**" **Meowth nodded slowly as it agreed to go with Shade, clearly not about to fight back or object. Shade grabbed hold of the Meowth's arm and the two faded out of existence. They appeared soon afterwards, the Meowth hidden carefully behind Ashlyn's legs so it would not be seen and get in trouble, if in fact it was indeed with the two trainers they were now fighting. Ashly who was done stalling for time became quite serious suddenly as a new determination flushed over her. Her eyes changing color once again as she took on a defiant stance pointing her hand out toward her opponents.

Morty had noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and glanced at Ashlyn out of the corner of his eyes. Hey eyes were faintly glowing, one was a dim purple, the other a dull yellow. Power was rolling off her in somewhat subtle waves. She shocked Morty when a sudden, and a extremely feral, growl that was not even close to being human ripped itself from her throat as she barked out a command with a tone that not even a Legendary would defy. Even Gengar listened and attacked as she commanded. It still listened to him when he gave the occasional command to dodge or ordered a specific attack or maneuver, but it was clear that the one in control of the three poke'mon was a very angry, and extremely scary Ashlyn. Before long the battle was over and Ashlyn, appearently sick of having to deal with the two any longer then she already gave a command to Rai:

"Rai...USE THUNDERBOLT!" without a second to spare, the Pikachu in question unleashed a mighty blast of electricity sending Jessie and James flying off and into the sky, hollering for the world to hear.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" and with a small star-like flash of light. The two Rockets were gone from view.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! This was by far my longest chapter yet! And yes Meowth will be leaving Team Rocket and joining Ashlyn on her journey as her third poke'mon. I will not be doing the Team Rocket motto after this as it is a pain to type and frankly I don't see the point in it. You will also see more changes in Meowth's personality such as him no longer walking on his hind legs. He'll also talk like humans less often, but he will use the ability when necessary. Anyway, Please Rate & Review, I like it when people say they enjoy my story! See ya!


	4. Episode 4: New Friends and Old Rivals

A/N. Hello, Here's the third Episode of Poke'mon Remix: Season 1. Ashlyn has a run in with Gary and Zeke (oc) and Morty decides to go with Ashlyn on her poke'mon journey. Also guess who joins Ashlyn's team of poke'mon? Sorry if I have trouble with keeping characters IN character, but I type them the way I think they should or do act in my mind, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All characters belong to Nintendo (USA) and TV Tokyo (Japan). If I did Ash would be a girl, and the story probably wouldn't be so popular.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex or sound effects  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 4: New Friends and Old Rivals-<p>

* * *

><p>The lobby of the Viridian Poke'mon Center-<p>

Ashlyn smiled gently as she watched the cat poke'mon that she had seen last night. It had been hiding behind a shelf during the attack and though there was a high chance of it being on the thieves side, Ashlyn couldn't find it in herself to just leave it there. It obviously hadn't liked being there, and was obviously conflicted about the whole ordeal. As Ashlyn attempted to think of what she would do with the poke'mon, she remembered that she still didn't know what it was exactly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Poke'dex...

_Meowth: The Scratch Cat Poke'mon  
>Type: Normal<br>Meowth like to sleep during the day, prefering to prowl around at night instead. They are known to be attracted to shiny objects such as coins._

As she listened to the monotone voice of the Poke'dex as it gave her the information, the poke'mon, Meowth, walked up to her. Ashlyn quickly took notice of this and bent down to it's level. Meowth shifted nervously as it stood there, battling with itself over what it wanted to say. Suddenly it sat down into what should've been a normal position for any four-legged creature, if it hadn't taught itself to walk on it's hind legs of course. It looked up at Ashlyn pitifully, before, to Ashlyn's utter amazement, speaking _exactly _like a human, though there was an obvious accent to it's voice.

"Um..., I wanted to say thank you for last night... and to also make a request..." Meowth seemed to be torn on the inside, obviously expecting things to go sour quickly. Ashlyn got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before she spoke,

"You're welcome. And I'm guessing from your expression and behavior... you want to come with me on my journey, but you're also scared of what those two thieves from yesterday will do to you if they find out that you've switched sides. I'm correct aren't I?" she asked patting the Meowth gently on it's head as a look of utter shock appeared on it's face. "I may be reckless and admittedly brash at times. But I'm not stupid. I may not have ever had to go through what you have, so I won't say that I understand, but I am willing to accept you. You can join if you want, but know that there is a requirement." she explained as she got a serious look on her face. The Meowth looked slightly concerned at the mention of a requirement and almost backed out, when it notice the almost cheshire-like grin spread across her face.

"Well...what is it?" the Scratch Cat poke'mon asked as it backed away in caution. Ashlyn's grin just grew in size as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. She replied slowly,

"You...have...to..." she prolonged the last pause as she watched Meowth sweat bullets as it began to panick, much to her own slightly cruel amusement, "let me nickname you!" she watched as the Meowth face-faulted into the floor, a giant sweat drop apparent on the back of it's head as it stood back up, it's mouth agape in shock. Ashlyn keeled over with laughter, falling off the back of the bench with tears quickly falling from her eyes. She was in stitches at it's reaction, and if she continued, the Meowth was sure she'd die from laughter before long, an embarassing way to go for sure. As the girl calmed down, her laughs subsiding to meer giggles, then near silent snickers, Meowth finally spoke up,

"So all I have to do is let you give me a nickname, and you let me come with ya?" Ashlyn nodded, though her body trembled from held back laughter, "Well then what are you waiting for? Long as it's not anything embarrasing, ok?" he agreed whole heartedly. Ashlyn watched the Meowth curiously for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, but know that if you really want to be helpful, you need to have determination, and a the will to work and train hard, ok?" she watched as the Meowth, though hesistant at first, nodded, "Well ok then. How about Kossori?" she offered after some thought. Meowth thought about it for a moment, before nodding it's head in agreement,

"Sneaky, huh? I like it!" the Meowth, now known as Kossori, replied, clearly pleased with it's new name. Ashlyn smiled, glad that she had a come up with a good name for the poke'mon and that it liked it. The Meowth had come across as a very sneaky poke'mon, and if trained properly, no matter if it evolved or not, could probably be a powerful poke'mon, hence the name Kossori (Sneaky). She reached into her bag and pulled out a poke'ball and gently tapped Kossori on the head with it, watching as the button in the center blinked before finally going quiet, signaling that she had successfully captured her third poke'mon. She grinned as she thought about how fun things would now be with a new friend by her side.

"I see you've decided to bring that Meowth with you, huh?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned as she smiled at the person. It was Morty, a boy she had met the day before while walking along Route 1. He had saved her from a wild Fearow that had evolved suddenly while she was battling it and it's flock. He smiled back at her before sitting down next to her, a thoughtful look appearing on his face as he contemplated, of which Ashlyn wasn't completely sure of. He gotup almost as soon as he had sat down and turned to face Ashlyn, a serious look on his face.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I traveled with you for a while. I wasn't actually planning on going anywhere soon in the first place and would appreciate it if you let me come along." He seemed to be a tad hopeful, but also seemed to not be expecting much. Ashlyn's face changed from happy to even happier as a grin stretched across her face, threatening to split it in two as she beamed widely at him.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN COME ALONG! I was hoping you would ask, though if you hadn't then I probably would have! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!-" she started rant as she got more excited. It barely took a second before the young poke'mon trainer was on what would seem an endless tangeant as she jabbered away escitedly over the aspect of traveling with Morty, her words stringing together into nonsensable gibberish. He visibly sweat dropped as he cringed at the girl's sudden excitement quickly making to calm her down. Once she was calm enough, the two became quite silent. Out of nowhere in particular, the pair suddenly bust out laughing.

"So, I guess that little rant of your's means yes?" he asked sarcastically as he calmed down enough to speak. Ashlyn just nodded, holding her sides as if she were about to implode from all the laughter immiting from her stomach. The two grinned at each other before Ashlyn took out Kossori's pokeball, letting him out to walk alongside them. They turned to the door as Ashlyn gave a sharp whistle, causing Shade and Rai to appear not a few seconds later, fading into her hat and perching onto her shoulder respectively, Kossori walked at Ashlyn's feet on all fours, attempting to get used to doing something it had not done in what seemed ages.

* * *

><p>Near the entrance to Viridian Forest-<p>

Ashlyn, Morty, Shade, Rai, and the newly dubbed Kossori, were all standing in front of the entrance to a giant forest just outside of town. Morty had told Ashlyn that if she wanted to battle gym leaders, Brock of Pewter City would be a good place to start. He had explained that if she managed to collect all eight badges, she would then be allowed to participate in the Indigo League, the Kanto Region's Poke'mon Tournament League. Viridian Forest was the quickest, and possibly the only way to get to Pewter City, and as long as they didn't stray too far from the main road that ran through the thick area of vegitation, they wouldn't get lost.

"Well, guys! All we have to do is get through here and the Pewter City's gym badge will be ours!" Ashlyn cheered victoriously as she pumped her fist into the air. Morty sighed at the girl's over excited antics and spoke up,

"Calm down Ashie, you got to beat the gym leader first before you get the badge, and that's no walk in the park trust me. There's a reason why the gym leaders are what they are." he shook his head as he watched the girl playfully glare at him. 'Ashie' was a nickname that he had come up with at some point during their walk to the forest, and had taken to calling the young trainer by that name quickly. Ashlyn had made no objections to him calling her that, and in fact encouraged it, apparently pleased that he had deemed her a close enough friend to be given a nickname. She simpered down somewhat as Morty reminded her of how difficult a road she had ahead of herself, but didnot seem dismayed at all at the prospect of battling a strong trainer. She had three poke'mon, and knew that though it may be difficult, her poke'mon would pull through for her, and even if they failed, she could always train them so more before going at it again. She was not the type to fume and seeth over losses, as long as her friends were okay, shewas happy, let all the Leagues in the world suddenly disappear, she didn't care as long as they were safe. Participating in the Leagues was just a goal, and there would always be something new to do with her life, but friends and faily couldn't be replaced, not ever. If something happened to any of her friends and family, poke'mon or human! Well, she just didn't want to think about it. A sudden shout brought her out of her inner mussings though.

"Well if it isn't Ashie-Girl! Watcha' doin' all the way out here huh? I thought all the poke'mon at gramps' were taken." it was Gary Oak, and behind was a friend of his, Zeke. The boy Zeke stood off to the side as Gary stood cockily in front of the pair as they turned to face him. Ashlyn sneered at Gary, obviously displeased to see him. Rai jumped down from her shoulder and landed infront of her cheeks sparking away, as if daring the snobbish boy to summon apoke'mon of some sort to battle her. Shade and Kossori were not far behind, standing in pensive stances, ready to pounce in and help if the vibrant Pikachu so needed, though they doughted it with how powerful the little creature was. Gary grinned at the sight of Ashlyn's three poke'mon, recognizing Shade and Rai as the Haunter and Pikachu his grandfather had caught about a week prior to the start of their journeys. The Meowth however, was new, most likely a recently caught poke'mon.

"Gary! Why are you here? And for your information, Prof. Oak was kind enough to give me Shade and Rai. Oh, and hey Zeke." she spoke indignantly pointing at the Haunter and Pikachu in front of her. She greeted the other trainer, Zeke, who she had known almost as long as she had known Gary. She had nothing against the silver haired boy personally, but his friendship with Gary had kept her at a distance, only speaking or talking to him every so often. He was a person that was hard to forget about once you had met him, but his prescence easy to miss if you didn't focus hard enough. Ashlyn was actually the only person he couldn't hide from no matter how hard he tried, it was also extremely difficult for him to find her when they played hide and seek as little kids. Zeke raised a hand in acknowledgement of Ashlyn's greeting, not one to mince words with the girl too often. Zeke then turned to Gary noticing a mischievous glint in his eyes, recognizing it immediately as the very look Gary gave when he had an idea that seemed to good to pass up in his head. He raised his eyebrow in question as Gary spoke his idea aloud,

"Hey Ashie-Girl, how about a poke'mon battle, my three poke'mon against yours?"

* * *

><p>AN. so hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please rate and review. Next chapter starts off with a nice three on three battle between Ashlyn and Gary. Who do you think will win, huh? Well, see ya!


	5. Episode 5: Battle & Trees & Eevees Oh My

A/N Hey, guys! Here's the fifth episode! Ashlyn has a little three on three battle with Gary. Then she and Morty head for Pewter City, and on the way Ashlyn catches an Eevee! I warn you that the episode title was most likely do to high doses of sugar induced excitement and that my brain was probably trying to stop me, but I most likely ignored it, giving into the temptation of a corny joke! Oh God, somebody save me from corny titles combined with lame puns! I can not be held responsible for any face-palming related accidents as a result of reading my stories. Oh, yeah, just in case anyone was wondering, Rai is a girl, Shade a boy, and Kossori (Meowth) is still a boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All characters belong to Nintendo (USA) and TV Tokyo (Japan). If I did Ash would be a girl, and the story probably wouldn't be so popular.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex or sound effects  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 5: Battles and Forests and Eevees, OH MY!<p>

* * *

><p>Ashlyn and Gary were facing each other in preparation for a battle. Ashlyn had Rai out and on the field where as Gary had yet to choose his poke'mon. Morty and Zeke were standing off to the side, chatting between each other about who would win. Zeke thought Gary would, but wasn't willing to count Ashlyn out of the battle just yet, as he didn't know what the girl was currently capable of. Morty thought that Ashlyn would win, and even if she didn't this was a good learning experience for her when it came to poke'mon battling. The two bystanders went silent as Gary finally reached into his pocket, pulling out a pokeball with the symbol for fire on it. Zeke recongnized it immediately as Gary's starter poke'mon, sighing as he figured out that Gary was trying to win this quickly by starting off strong. He knew Gary didn't have any ground-types on him, but starting off with what was most likely your strongest poke'mon, wasn't the brightest idea in his mind. He did not speak his thoughts aloud though, instead settling for watching quietly to see how the battle progressed. Zeke glanced at Morty, eyes widening slightly as he noticed the look in his eyes. They were the eyes of an experienced battler, watching and observing, ones that kept careful track of a persons' faults and openings. They gave away a calculating look as it became painfully obvious that Morty was forming some sort of battle plan, when he wasn't even participating. Zeke recognized that look immediately, that was the look of a gym leader, he ought to have known, since his own father just happened to have been a gym leader when he was growing up. His musings were cut short however as Gary called out the name of his first poke'mon,<p>

"Charmander, I choose you!" Gary looked very sure of himself, as the fire-type starter poke'mon flashed out and on to the field. It was a bright orange lizard, with a fire burning at the tip of it's tail. Ashlyn raised the Poke'dex at the poke'mon...

_Charmander: The Lizard Poke'mon  
>Type: Fire<br>The flame on it's tail is a Charmanders' life force. If it goes out, the poke'mon will die._

When ashlyn heard about the importance of the fire-types tail, she made a slight mental note to be careful of it during the battle. She didn't want to accidentaly kill the poke'mon afterall. Ashlyn gave a slight nod toward the Pikachu as her cheeks began to crackle with electricity. Not wanting to give her rival any leeway, Ashlyn gave the first command.

"Rai, Chāji!" she commanded, causing Zeke, Morty, and Gary to all blink in confusion at her choice of words. They suddenly realized that she meant for the Pikachu to attempt to get close as Rai took off at a near break neck pace, slamming head first into Gary's Charmander, sending the fire-type flying back. It landed roughly in the dirt, before standing back up on shaky legs. The Charmander panted hard, it's injuries taking zapping it's strength with the effort it took to remain standing. Gary gasped in shock, realizing that he had severly underestimated Ashlyn's fighting abilities, and her poke'mon's strength. The Pikachu was powerful, and in one hit had nearly KO'ed his strongest poke'mon. Gary gritted his teeth as he knew that his battle wasn't going to be easy.

Both Morty and Zeke '_tched_' as they realized that Gary was going to continue battling with his Charmander, which could barely stay standing on it's legs, let alone attack.

"He's going to lose this battle quickly... he needs to switch Charmander out, give it some time to rest. That's his strongest poke'mon, after all." Zeke spoke while shaking his head. He leaned back more against the tree as Morty nodded his head in agreement, though he didn't say a word. Ashlyn narrowed her eyes as she guessed that Gary was probably hoping to utilize Charmander's special ability. She quickly barked out an order,

"Rai, Bakku to Taizai!" the Electric Mouse quickly backed up to her original spot, and stayed put in a stance that would allow her to qickly jump out of the way should the need arise. Gary just as quickly shouted out,

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" the Lizard Poke'mon, with some difficulty, released a large blast of flames. They missed though as Ashlyn called out another strange order.

"Dajji! Now Aiantēru!" Rai gracefully leaped to the side, then charged forward, her tail glowing white as it took on a steel-like quality. She appeared next to Charmander and quickly swung the tail at it's head. The poor fire-type flew into a tree, and dropped to the ground with a swirl in it's eyes. Gary growled silent as he called his starter back, displeased with the quick loss. He pulled another pokeball out and tossed it. This time it was a fighting-type poke'mon. Ashlyn's Poke'dew flashed out information immediately,

_Mankey: The Pig Monkey Poke'mon  
>Type: Fighting<br>Mankey have very short tempers and are known to become angered at even the most miniscule of matters. This coupled with their amazing strength and speed, make them very dangerous to be around._

Ashlyn thought for a second as she looked back towards Rai. It didn't seem too tired, but Ashlyn wasn't about to take any chances. She called the Pikachu back with another stranger command,

"Rai, Modotte kuru!" The Pikachu nodded as she ran back towards her trainer. She climbed back onto her shoulder and waited. Ashlyn removed her cap and faced it toward the battlefield, much to the confusion of Zeke and Gary.

"Shade, phase in!" She called as a murky, purple mist appeared from her hat. It collected into a single form, growing a pair of eyes and a mouth, revealing itself to be Ashlyn's Haunter. She gave a smirk at Zeke and Gary's shocked expressions, frowning on the inside from the lack of reaction from Morty, who seemed to be busy thinking about something. **"Haunter!"** Shade called as he spied his opponent. Gary's Mankey sweat dropped at the clear disadvantage it had. As it's moves wouldn't affect a ghost-type like Shade. Gary knew his disadvantage, but also knew a way around it, and quickly commanded,

"Mankey, use Foresight!" the fighting-type quickly responded as it's eyes started to glow, hitting Shade with a red beam. Gary gave no time to recover though, and quickly ordered an attack, "Mankey quick, use low kick, then cross chop!" With a screech, the Mankey leapt into action, quickly kicking Shade into the air before it jumped up above it, arms crossed and completed the attack combo. Ashlyn called out in worry as Shade hit the ground. Ashlyn quickly ran out to the battlefield to retrieve her fallen poke'mon. Telling him that it was okay to lose on occasion, and that it was her fault for not expecting Mankey to know a move like that. Her Haunter cooed slightly before fading back into her hat to rest. Ashlyn shook herself slightly as she cleared her head again for battle. She snapped her fingers, causing Kossori to run out to battlefield. She wouldn't be using Rai just yet, wanting to save her for last if she could help it. Gary didn't recall his Mankey thinking that this would be an easy win. He was about to be proven wrong though. Ashlyn raised her hand so the palm was facing toward her opponent and gave yet another string of strange orders.

"Rīpu to tsume! Kossori, Kōgeki!" She grinned as Kossori quickly jumped into the air and came diving down at the fighting-type. Thinking that he was going to headbutt it, the Mankey put it's arms out to catch the normal-type poke'mon, but was shocked when it instead twisted in between it's arms, and lashed out with sharpened claws, scratching the poor fighting-types' face into ribbons, Kossori then further attacked by giving two kicks to the Mankey's face, and then headbutting it before backing up and away, landing on all fours as gracefully as fallen snow. Gary's Mankey was now dizzy from the flurry of attacks, and Gary was getting frustrated with Ashlyn and her poke'mon very quickly.

Ashlyn snapped her fingers again, this time twice, and without any verbal command, Kossori leapt forwardin a quick dash. He made short work of the distance between himself and the Mankey, and began to claw away at the Mankey's face again, before giving it another searing headbutt, knocking the fighting-type out. Gary called his Mankey back without a word, his face betraying nothing about how he truly felt. He brought out one final pokeball, but instead of sending it out, he stared at it as if it would give hime the answers to the world.

"Dajji, Modotte Kuku, Taizai, Chajji...What the heck do those mean anyway! You've been giving out strange commands that don't even sound like attacks, what language in this world are you speaking? HUH?" Gary spoke, completely flustered with how the battle was going. Ashlyn just shook her head and sighed, before she finally replied,

"The language I've been commanding my poke'mon with doesn't exist. At least it hasn't for over three hundred years at the very least. At the most nobody's spoken it in a thousand." She explained, shocking everybody but Morty,who knew that the language had sounded familiar. "My grandpataught it to me when I was little." She elaborated. She then signaled for Kossori to return, Rai taking his place on the battlefield, "So are we going to continue battling or not?" She asked, placing an impatient hand on her hip. Gary growled before sending out his last poke'mon.

"Go Spearow!" The annoying bird appeared on the battlefield flapping it's wings at a rapid pace. Ashlyn and Rai quickly grew irritated at the sight of the bird poke'mon. As the Pikachu sparked, charging an electric attack, Ashlyn ordered Rai's next attack,

"Sandāboruto!"

* * *

><p>Later at Viridian Forest-<p>

"You know that was some pretty good battling Ashie." Morty praise as he and Ashlyn walked through the dense foilage, headed to Pewter City. Ashlyn smiled,pleased withthe praise she and her poke'mon were receiving fromt their friend. He patted Ashlyn on the head to show that he meant it. As they walked a small brown ball of fur with long ears walked into the middle of their path.

**"Vee!" **it cooed cutely as Ashlyn and Morty observed the poke'mon. It looked like a small fox to Ashlyn as she pulled out her Poke'dex.

_Eevee: The Evolution Poke'mon  
>Type: Normal<br>Eevees have a special set of DNA that allows them to evolve to fit their enviroment. They are very rare to come by in the wild._

Ashlyn looked toward Morty as she put the Poke'dex away. He looked back at her, before motioning his head back toward the Eevee. She nodded in agreement, giving sharp whistle as Rai jumped off her shoulder firing a thudershock attack at the small poke'mon. It cried out in pain before it hit the dirt. Ashlyn threw a pokeball quickly. It hit it's mark, shaking a couple of times before it ceased it's movements. Ashlyn quickly ran up to the pokebal and picked it up. She grinned happily as she turned around showing the poke'ball to Morty,

"Hey Morty..." She said, her eyes sparkling in excitement, "I just caught an Eevee!" she finished leaping into the air in excitement. Morty laughed at the young trainers antics. Before walking up to her and giving her a pat on the head.

"Yes, you did Ashie. Good job!" he smiled at her as she tucked the poke'ball away, following after him as he walked on ahead of her. _'I think I'll like traveling with Ashie for a while!'_

* * *

><p>AN; Hey guys, I have recently been corrected on a slight mistake that I've been making repeatedly while writing my fanfics. Appearently it's A/N for authurs note, not A.U. which appearently means Alternate Universe. Oops, sorry. Anyway I decided to give you some character info because it seems that I've been delaying that insistantly. So the next chapter won't be an Episode, but a whole chapter devoted to character info, which will come out today as well so it's out of the way for now. Sorry for any trouble I may have caused. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fix the other four chapters of Poke'mon Remix:Season 1. Also there is a poll currently up concerning an OC of mine that will appear sometime in the next few episodes. He will be traveling with Morty and Ashlyn, so he is a major character in the story. I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to participate in it. Results will be posted when I deem it is ready. Thanks and see ya.


	6. Special Episode 1: Character Info

A/N. Well, I promised you a chapter devoted to character information only and you got it! Sorry if it's kinda crappy. But anyway Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but OCs, and some of the plot. Everything else belongs to TV Tokyo, Nintendo, and maybe 4Kids TV and Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>Special Chapter: Poke'mon Remix: Season 1 Character Profiles-<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Ashlyn Ketchum<p>

Age: 10

Looks: She has short black hair that always looks like she just got out of bed. Her eyes are originally blue, but change color when she uses her special ability.

Likes: Poke'mon, her family and friends.

Dislikes: Snobby people, people who bully others or take advantage of poke'mon.

Dream: To be the greatest Poke'mon Trainer ever.

Personality: Ashlyn is actually quite calm and intiligent when compared to her original male counterpart, Ash Ketchum. She does carry some of his characteristics, such as his seemingly random battle style that seems to be based on surprising and unique manuevers that turn the battle around and into his/her favor. She likes to confuse her opponents by speaking in Ancient Languages that she learned as a little girl from her grandfather. She is sweet, gentle, loyal, and overall friendly to everybody, and is able to accept others despite their behaviors before hand. Ashlyn has a special ability that allows her to Power Up any normal-, ghost-, electric-, and dark-type poke'mon, though the fourth is unknown as she has never come into contact with a dark-type before. This ability actually stems from her ability to use Aura, much like her male counterpart. She can only use it as a supportive ability, able to sense others who are very far away from her, or boost the powers of her poke'mon in battle. She has occasionally shown the ability to usurp control of a poke'mon from other trainers, able to make them bend slightly to her will. This ability is rarely used though. She is sometimes tomboyish in behavior, but more often then not acts like a true blue girl. She can be quite the spaz when overexcited about something though. She has a tendency to let her poke'mon wonder outside their pokeballs.

Current Poke'mon: Rai (Lv13), Shade (Lv13), Kossori (Lv10), and Luna (Lv8).

* * *

><p>Name: Morty<p>

Age: 13

Looks: Weres the same outfit he wore in poke'mon heartgold and soulsilver.

Likes: Ashlyn, Poke'mon, his friends.

Dislikes: People who are mean to poke'mon, people who hurt Ashlyn.

Dream: None as of yet

Personality: Morty is the Ecruteak Gym Leader, though Ashlyn doesn't know that yet. He is skilled with Ghost-type poke'mon and is very good at battling. He disappeared from Ecruteak City, which is in the Johto Region, for some unknown reason, and is now traveling with Ashlyn through Kanto. He has a full set of six poke'mon with him, but has only used Gengar up until now. He is very fond of Ashlyn, going so far as to even give her a nickname, and doesn't hesitate to give her praise when she has succeeded at something. Their current relationship is that of an older brother and younger sister, but it will change as their journey continues.

Current Poke'mon (that are known): Gengar (Lv40)

* * *

><p>Name: Gary Oak<p>

Age: 10 1/2

Looks: Like Blue from the Poke'mon Adventures Manga when he first appears.

Like: Poke'mon, Zeke (as a friend), Ashlyn (as a sister), his family, and winning!

Dislikes: People who hurt his friends and family, losing.

Dream: To be a powerful trainer.

Personality: Gary can be very egotistical at times, often coming across as increasingly snobbish. He thinks of Ashlyn as a little sister, but unfortunately has trouble showing it because of the long-going rivalry.

Current Poke'mon: Charmander (Lv9), Mankey (Lv10), and Spearow (Lv9)

* * *

><p>Name: Zeke<p>

Age: 10 1/2

Looks: Short, spiky silver hair. Wears a lot of black, has green cat-like eyes.

Likes: Poke'mon, the occasional quiet, sleep, and his friends and family.

Dislikes: Lots of noise, being woken up suddenly, people who threaten his friends and family.

Dream: To help his friend Gary, and find his older brother.

Personality: Zeke is childhood friend of Gary's, knowing him almost as long as Gary knew Ashlyn. He is accompanying Gary so he can help him in his dream, and to also find his brother, who mysteriously vanished in the Johto Region one day. He does not battle with his poke'mon often, preferring to quietly observe others. He is hard keep track of even when you know he's there, though once you meet him, he is not easily forgotten about. The only person who has been able to find him is Ashlyn, who would play hide and seek with him, Gary, and the other kids of Pallet Town. He is known for his talent and finding people, the only exception being Ashlyn. He is the son of a gym leader.

Current Poke'mon: He has not used any poke'mon as of yet.

* * *

><p>AN. Well there you go! That's all the info on the current Poke'mon trainers in the story. I'll do poke'mon next time. See ya.


	7. Episode 6: Hurt so deep

A/N. Here's Episode 6 of Poke'mon Remix: Season 1. In this episode Ashlyn gets to know Luna, the Eevee she caught in the last episode. Morty meets a trainer from the Johto Region, one who recognizes him, and he doesn't like it one bit. . I am SO SORRY about how late I was in updating this, I had headache yesterday and I couldn't focus enough to type it up. But here it is now. Warning: This chapter gets a little angsty because some of Morty's past is revealed. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All characters belong to Nintendo (USA) and TV Tokyo (Japan). If I did Ash would be a girl, and the story probably wouldn't be so popular.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex or sound effects  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 6: Hurt so deep...<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Viridian Forest-<p>

Morty was watching while Ashlyn got to know the newest addition to her team. It was an Eevee that she had decided to call Luna. Luna was obstinant at first, unwilling to even listen to Ashlyn as she tried to get her attention., but it eventually warmed up to her, and the two were now slowly bonding.

"Hey Morty, do you know what type of poke'mon the Pewter City gym leader specializes in?" Ashlyn asked as she looked back toward her traveling companion, temperarely distracting herself from Luna. Morty thought for a moment before replying,

"Yeah, I think it's rock-type poke'mon. They've got pretty good defense, very sturdy. Using a ground-, grass-, or water-type would be best if you want a quick win...but you don't have any of those, actually fighting-types have a pretty good advantage as well. You could probably teach Rai the move Focus Punch, that would make it easier to win. And Luna can learn the move Dig, so that should give you a fair enough advantage." he stared at the tree tops, completely disinterested with said topic. Ashlyn smiled gratefully, knowing that Morty knew more then she did about the gym leaders, she was sure that most would've questioned his knowledge, but Ashlyn didn't really care how he knew, he was her friend afterall. "I think the Poke'dex can tell you what moves you poke'mon knows." he added on as an after-thought. Ashlyn blinked in surprise, and pulled out her poke'dex to see if it was indeed true. She pointed it at Luna,

_Poke'mon: Eevee  
>Lv: 8<br>Known Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, Dig_

Ashlyn looked back at Morty, her face contorting into a cheshire grin, feeling very lucky at that moment about the conveniency of the situation. She then pointed it at Rai,

_Poke'mon: Pikachu  
>Lv: 13<br>Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Tail Whip, Focus Punch_

Her grin widened to the point Morty thought it would split her face in two. He thought about how convenient it was that the two poke'mon that she needed to win had the neccesary moves to bring her a victory.

"Heh, wow! Now if only I were that lucky." he commented as Ashlyn picked up her Eevee, and ran back over to him. She gave a pleased smile,

"Well of course you are! You met me didn't you?" she joked, Morty laughed slightly, giving her a pat on the head in approval as they continued their walk.

Ashlyn noticed that there were less trees up ahead and looked toward Morty for an explanation. He raised an eyebrow, a gesture signiying either confusion or his silent way of questioning someone from what Ashlyn had observed, then replied.

"The exit must be up ahead. We go through there and we'll find ourselves on Route 2, which leads to Pewter City." He said, expression returning to normal at the realization. Ashlyn gave an excited squel, jumping into the air slightly before running on ahead. Morty took off after the young poke'mon trainer at a brisk pace. Only about a foot behind her. Soon the forest flashed by and in almost an instance they found themselves on the dirt road of Route 2, leading toward a tall mountain in the distance. Ashlyn gaped silently at the beautiful view for a moment before shaking her head, placing Luna on the ground gently as Rai hopped off her shoulder. Kossori flashed out of his pokeball, having gone in earlier for a small nap, and now wanting to see their new surroundings. Shade phased out from underneath Ashlyn's hat, that particular place becoming it's favorite spot to be. Ashlyn looked back as Morty let Gengar out of its pokeball to stretch for a bit, the pokemon's signature grin still in place. The five poke'mon quickly went about playing and chatting with each other while they all walked on toward Pewter City.

* * *

><p>Pewter City's Poke'mart-<p>

Morty had convinced Ashlyn that it would be a good idea to drop her poke'mon off at the Poke'mon Center to rest for a bit and make sure that they were ready for the upcoming gym battle. The plan was for Ashlyn to come up with a battle strategy or two while waiting for the local Nurse Joy to give them back, meanwhile he would be going out to get some supplies from the local Poke'mart. He had gotten food for their poke'mon to eat, and was now browsing through potions when the electric sliding door opened, drawing his attention toward the front of the store. Standing there was a young boy with slightly spiky white hair. His outfit caused Morty to raise a disbelieving eyebrow as he took in the new comers appearence. He was wearing all white, which wasn't neccesarily bad per say, but what was weird was that he was wearing a black cape around his shoulders. His expression was that of a seasoned trainer, at very least, from how old he looked, of two or three years. At his feet was a red, fox-like poke'mon, which looked about in bored curiosity. Morty recongnized it immediately as the fire-type poke'mon Vulpix. They were somewhat rare in this particular part in Kanto, usually found more often farther to the southeast,so he was slihgtly shocked to see one here. He watched as the trainer caught sight of him, growing concerned and wary immediately when he saw the look recognition on his face. The trainer walked up to him and stopped immediately as Morty tensed up, fully prepared to hightail it back to the Poke'mon Center, or anywhere really as long as it was far away from this guy. He stopped directly in front of him, barring any visible chance of escape for Morty, the trainer's Vulpix didn't help either. Morty backed up slightly, his back pressed against the wall in discomfort at the new situation, as the trainer's face took on a serious, judging look. He seemed to be studying the pensive ghost-type user with a disaproving eye, before he finally spoke,

"You're Morty,the Ecruteak gym leader." it was more of a statement than a question. Morty flinched slightly at the trainers accusing tone. The white haired boy's eyes narrowed as he continued, "What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Johto, at your gym, completing the challenges of trainers so that they can earn their badges! Do you know how much chaos you caused you disappeared, everyone's in a panick now because you're missing, and they can't go on with this years Silver Conference without you there." his voice had went from accusing to cold anger as the trainer spoke, he was straining to keep his voice low and quiet so that only Morty and he could hear what he was saying. Morty wished at that very moment that he could disappear. He silently beat himself up, thinking about how this probably wouldn't have happened if he hadn't left Ashlyn's side to go shopping. He actually surprised himself when he realized that he was wishing that she were here right now, stunned as he saw how attached he had become to her seemingly comfortable prescence. She didn't pry into his past, she never gave him accusing looks, and she definitely didn't scold him silently like this guy was doing. He truly wished she was here right now, maybe if she was, she could get this guy to back off, to leave him alone. A feeling of patheticness followed those thoughts shortly after, he felt small and inferior, needing a girl of all things to bail him out. But what else could he do, he relied on Ashlyn more then either of them had realized, she was like a security blanket, keeping all those people who might recognize him away and making sure he was safe from them as well. The truly shocking part, was that he had only known the girl for a day or two, and he already depended on her for so much. The trainer opened his mouth to continue when the sliding door opened once again,

"Hey Morty, hurry up! I want to go challenge the gym already!" it was Ashlyn, beaming at him as she ran up and inbetween the trainer and Morty, effectively distracting him from her friend. She shocked Morty by giving him a wink before suddenly rounding on the trainer, hands on her hips as she glared at the boy.

"Who do you think you are, huh? He's done nothing wrong, and you come up to him trying to bully him!" she spoke with a mock angry tone, voice raised as she clearly wanted to make a scene, most likely a clever attempt to get the guy to back off. Morty sighed silently in relief, but still felt pretty pathetic. He held himself back, slightly hiding behind her as she continued, "Dup-up-up! Uhn uhn! I don't care what you're reason is for this, I don't care who you even are either, just BACK OFF!" she glowered stomping one foot closer toward him as she got in his face. The trainer lept back slightly, eyes widened, before qiving a quick bow, he had obviously not expected Ashlyn's intervention, and was trying to come across as apologetic.

"My apologies Miss-"

"Ashlyn" she offered dryly, eyes narrowed at the trainer, obviously not too likely to start playing friendly right now,

"Yes, Miss Ashlyn. I seem to have overstepped some personal bounderies, please forgive me. My name is Nochidai, I'm an aspiring poke'mon breeder from the Johto Region. This is my partner Vulpix." He introduced himself and his partner, pointing toward the fox poke'mon at his feet, which was glowering at Ashlyn for her sudden interruption in what was supposed to be a personal matter between it's trainer and the gym leader. It's eyes softened though as it seemed to realize Ashlyn's lack of knowledge concerning the rogue gym leaders status, which was why it's trainer was suddenly apologizing like this. He didn't want to start an incident in such a public place, having originally planned on getting the gym leader to come with him silently so that they could get him back home. His plan, however, had not included the meddling of a young trainer that had been accompanying the runaway appearently. This made things tricky, and much more difficult then before. They would have to be very careful about how they handled this new developement. Nochidai looked back toward Morty, giving a not-so-sincere smile before speaking, "You must be really _lucky _to have such a nice young lady for a friend." Morty flinched back visibly at what he was secretly implying. Nochidai appearently thought that Morty had only traveled with the girl to help keep him from being noticed by people looking for him.

Morty glared at this trainer, who seemed to think he knew him better than he knew himself. He was angry at how he accused him of using Ashlyn like that, he didn't know their relationship, of course, he wasn't about to tell him that. Ashlyn gave a surprised yelp as she was pulled behind Morty, who seemed inexplicably upset, physically seething with rage at the young breeder. Morty gave a cold stare that caused even Ashlyn to flinch slightly in some wanton terror she couldn't explain, now becoming the one to do the hiding. He spoke, his voice quiet, cold and daring him to say something else that the ghost-type specialist didn't like.

"I don't like what you're implying there... infact I don't like your tone of voice either. So listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this one time, and one time only. You're trying to bite off more than you can chew or even stomach for that matter. You ever talk like that to me, or even Ashlyn again, well-" he left the threat hanging in the air, and open to the wildest of interpretations as he gently grabbed hold of Ashlyn's arm, and left, heading for the Poke'mon Center. Nochidai was left in the corner of the Poke'mart, sinking to the floor in shock and a cold sweat. He had seen the wrath of one of the worlds' most strongest ghost-type specialists, and it had truly scared him. It had brought up old fears that he had never gotten over quite yet. That was the wrath of a ghost-type user, the wrath of a gym leader that uses ghost-type poke'mon. He didn't ever want to experience it again. His Vulpix watched in silence, surprised to see it's trainer, who was normally cool and stoik, now shaken to the very core of his being in fright. All the fox poke'mon could do was look back toward the door in worry, knowing full well why it was so important to get the young boy back to Johto. The gym leader was strong, and if he somehow wound up in the wrong hands, especially when he had such a rare ability, it wouldn't bode well for the future of the world.

* * *

><p>Near the Poke'mon Center-<p>

Ashlyn was slightly worried for Morty. He had been acting strange ever since the incident at the Poke'mart over a half hour ago. She was about to ask him why when he spoke up for her.

"Why..." he was quiet when he spoke, his fists clenched in frustration. Ashlyn cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Why don't you ask where I'm from, why I'm here? Why don't you pesture me for information like most would? Why-" _slap! _Morty landed on his butt with a grunt. His cheek flaring red as a dull ache coursed through the side of his face. He looked up at Ashlyn in shock, though he quickly turned his gaze back to the ground. From his new perspective, Ashlyn had become quite the opposing figure standing over him like this. He silently wished she'd stop with that posture of hers, hands on her hips as she glared at him slightly. He felt like a little kid being scolded for something he had done wrong. He didn't like the feeling one bit. She spoke, her voice burning with an angry fire, clearly displeased with his behavior.

"Why? You want to know why I don't ask. Why I don't question a single thing you're doing right now..." her eyes narrowed at him as he slowly shrunk back from her, "It's because you're my friend. I don't need to know your life's history. I don't need your past, or some sob story made up on the fly. I trust you, because you're you. You're Morty, that's who I befriended, who I wanted to travel with for however long he decided to hang around. Not some guy who questions me because he's too paranoid to realize that he has a loyal friend by his side, that he's not alone! Well, if you don't think of me like that then FINE! You must not need me around after all..." she turned abruptly, fully intending on leaving him there, when Morty grabbed her wrist, his grip becoming very painful, very quickly. He suddenly cried out, though he kept his voice as low as he possibly could.

"DON'T!... Please don't go...I-I'm sorry. It's just really difficult for me right now and! I-I just don't know what to do..." his voice was shaky at the last part, he looked at Ashlyn, albeit hesitantly, his eyes clearly showing his desperation, and how close he was to breaking down at this very moment. Ashlyn's eyes widened, before she dropped to her knees. Morty turned his gaze back to the ground, obviously too conflicted with himself right now to look her completely in the eye. Her whole body slumped over in silent defeat, when she suddenly pulled Morty close to her, hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. He spoke, his voice slightly cracking as he fought a losing battle to keep his emotions in check, "Please...tell me what to do!" he begged hugging her back. Ashlyn rubbed his back in a soothing manner before she grabbed his face, making him look at her fully.

"You don't have to do anything really..." she replied, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Morty closed his eyes slightly out of reflex before he started to wipe away at them in a sorry attempt to wipe off any tears that had fallen in his small moment of weakness. "Just let me be your friend. I won't abandon you. I promise." she gave a gentle smile at the last part. Morty returned it with a tentative one. He nodded slowly, trying to find the courage to answer her,

"Yeah...Yeah, I'd like that...very much..." he rested his head on her shoulder, at peace with himself now. Ashlyn grinned in response,

"Yeah, me too!"

* * *

><p>AN. Like I said. Kinda angsty here. Anyway hoped you liked it. Please review and rate. Every little comment counts!


	8. Episode 7: Rocky Challenges!

A.U. Hello, Here's episode 7. Hope you enjoy it! Ashlyn finally challenges the Pewter City Gym. Brock Joins Ashlyn and Morty on their journey afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. All characters belong to Nintendo (USA) and TV Tokyo (Japan). If I did Ash would be a girl, and the story probably wouldn't be so popular.

**"Poke'mon Speak"  
><strong>_**'Poke'mon Thought/telepathy'  
><strong>(Poke'speak translation)_**"**_  
><em>"Human Speak"  
><em>'Human Thought'<br>__Poke'Dex or sound effects  
><em>_Flashbacks or important recaps from the last episode_

* * *

><p>Episode 7: Rocky Challenges!<p>

* * *

><p>Infront of the Pewter City Gym-<p>

Ashlyn stood beside Morty, nervously staring at the Pewter City Gym's doors. Morty noticing her sudden pensiveness, took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeze. She looked at him gratefully, before taking in a deep breath, and opened the doors. She had most of her poke'mon in their pokeballs except Luna, who had perched on her shoulder. She walked with a confidence she didn't really feel, Morty following not too far behind her. They reached the back of the Gym, which had a pile of large rocks in the center, reminding Ashlyn of a mountain or canyon slightly. She looked around the gym, but did not see anyone in particular. She called out, hoping to get some sort of a response.

"HEY! Is Brock here? I've come to challenge the gym!" it was silent for a while, before a small pebble fell from the top of the rock spire, and hit theground causing the pair of trainers to jump. Suddenly a young, dark skinned man, landed in front of him. He was wearing an orange v-neck sweater with black lines, a black undershirt, and green cargo pants. He had brown spiky hair, and his eyes were squinted to the point where you couldn't see his eyes. He seemed to be observing the pair,

"So you're here to challenge me, huh...My name is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. What's your's?" he introduced himself as he stood back a bit. He tiltedhis head as he further observed the pair.

"I'm Ashlyn Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you." she smiled slightly, still a bit nervous. Brock nodded, before pseaking again,

"Well, Ashlyn, I accept your challenge." He told her, snapping his fingers, which caused the floor in between them to part, revealing a battle field. Brock stepped up to his side of it, as Ashlyn stepped up to hers. A referee appeared on a neaby boulder, and proceeded to call out the rules.

"The battle between Challenger Ashlyn Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Gym Leader Brock, will now commence. This will be a three on one on one battle, with only the challenger being able to switch out! Let the battle BEGIN!" he called as Brock sent out a giant snake like creature, ten times their size, mad out of rocks. Ashlyn looked at it before pulling out the Poke'dex,

_Onix: The Rock Snake Poke'mon  
>Type: RockGround  
>Onix are very large and heavy poke'mon. Usually found in caves, they burrow around at highspeeds in search of food.<em>

Ashlyn gulped slightly, having never seen a poke'mon this big before, she felt somewhat if not completely intimidated by the just the size alone. She shook her head, knowing full well that standing there quaking in her shoes wasn't going to get her that badge. She spread her feet as she pointed at the battlefield,

"Luna, Pureitaimu!" she called as the small Eevee jumped onto the battlefield, eager to take on the giant poke'mon. Brock just raisd an eyebrow before shouting out an attack,

"Onix use Bind!" The duo type poke'mon dove for the small Eevee with a speed that wasn't expected from such a heavy looking poke'mon. She quickly gaveout another command,

"DAJJI, RÁPIDO!" Morty's eyes widened as Luna dove to the far side of the battlefield, she had used another ancient language that nobody knew most likely. He quickly figued out the meaning this time around though. Brock realized that she was using some sort of language, most likely from some point in the far past, so that her opponents wouldn't be able to figure out what she was saying. She was smart, and a good strategists, as her plans seemed to be open for quick modification,which was exactly what she was doing currently. Brock thought that as long as she stayed on her current path, she would become a powerful trainer. He felt pride in himself for being her first gym battle, but first she had to beat him to get the badge and prove she was ready. Suddenly her Eevee bit Oniz's horn, causing it to finch and giving her time to burrow underground, the girl hadn't given any official orders the entire time though, only giving instructions to dodge or move to a certain part of the battlefield. She was letting her poke'mon do the entire battle almost, and that meant that her abilities along with her poke'mon's next move, went unknown.

Onix was looking about itself, trying to see where the Eevee might surface from, but so far it couldn't find anything. Ashlyn suddenly called out,

"TIME!" Brock was trying to figure out what she meant, when Onix cried out suddenly, and to his shock, being thrown into the air. The whole battlefield was a complete wreck, looking like someonehad used the move Earthquake at full power, at the very center of the crumbling carnage, was Luna, Ashlyn's Eevee. He gaped openly at the damage as his Onix crashed onto the ground, defeated. The referee waited a moment before finally calling out the victor,

"Onix is no longer able to battle. The challenger wins!" was the final declaration. Brock shook his head as he walked up to Ashlyn, being carefull to avoid the sharp rocks protruding every which way. He stood in front of her as she celebrated with her Eevee.

"Well that was somewhat shocking. You did good. I'm proud to presentto you the Boulder Badge." he smiled as he saw Ashlyn jump up and down in excitement. She turned to her frien, beaming from ear to ear,

"Morty I won! I got the Boulder Badge! YES!" she surprised Morty by jumping onto him, firmly entraping him, to his own misfortune in a hug. All Morty could do was laugh at her antics, giving her a pat on the head, which he had quickly figured out she enjoyed, in praise for doing so well in her first gym battle.

* * *

><p>Pewter City Poke'mon Center-<p>

Ashlyn and Morty stood at the entrance to Route 3. Rai was on Ashlyn's shoulder now, with Shade back to hiding under her hat. Both Kossori and and Luna were in their respective poke'balls. They were about to officially leave Pewter City when they heard someone call to them,

"Hey wait up!" It was Brock. He stopped in front of them, propping himself up on his knees, panting for breath. Ashlyn sweat droppedslightly as she realized that the gym leader must of run all the way from the gym to get here in time.

"Hey Brock! Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?" She asked waiting for him to catch his breath. He nodded slihgtly before standing straight up,

"Yeah actually. You see I want to be poke'mon breeder, but I can't do that if I'm taking care of the gym. I thought that traveling with you guys might be a good chance to get started! So do you mind me coming along for a while?" he asked. Ashlyn looked at Morty, who smiled before nodding his head in agreement, she nodded back at him before facing Brock again,

"Well we don't mind one bit, but what about the gym?" she ignored Morty's flinch at the mention of an ungoverned gym, promising herself that would apologize to him later about it. Brock smiled brightly before answering.

"Well don't worry about that. My father just came home recently, and is taking over the gym in my stead so that I can go traveling with you guys." Ashlyn smiled back as Morty spoke up,

"Well then what are we waiting for? The next gym won't challenge itself you know!" Ashlyn grinned at Morty before the trio all turned back to face Route 3. Ashlyn pumped ehr fist in the air as walked ahead of her friends,

"Alright! LET'S GO!" She cheered happily as they began their treck toward Mt. Moon once again.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to rate and/or review! See ya!


End file.
